Yuni vs Rinon
by Feardancer
Summary: On the way home, Yuni and Tatl face a new kind of villian.


Wassup? This is Feardancer returning with a crossover fanfic. Me and my big ideas. After the DDR X2 site came up, I decided to be the first one to write the first fanfic about Rinon. The hardest parts were trying to describe and how to write the outfits. But hopefully, you all will like this fanfic. Read and Review!

* * *

The sound of traffic began to pick up as I walked out of the arcade. Before I kept going forward, I looked down in my fairy pocket.

"Okay, Tatl." I said. "You can come out now."

The yellow, fairy ball came out of my skirt's pocket. "Whew! That was a good nap."

"Well, you ready to head back home to Akira and Sa-Ja?"

"Yeah, let's go."

As we walked, she flew around me. "Nice outfit, Yuni."

I looked at my outfit. It almost looked like a school uniform, but it was just another punk outfit. My white blouse had a TRAN sign, a blue heart, a green X, and a pink lightning bolt accessories. I had a dark blue skirt with laces underneath, and black socks with white stripes.

I giggled. "Thanks."

"If only I had a bigger body, I would wear it."

I giggled. "Come on."

As we walked through the park, Tatl was flying too high. I started to get worried that if she flew too high, a hawk or some kind of bird would catch her.

"Tatl, not too high!" I called. "What if some kind of bird caught you?"

She giggled loudly. "What're you so worried about?"

I sighed. "Must you be too care-free?"

"Alright, alright!" she called as she flew back down.

"Alright, we should go before Akira throws a fit."

We continued walking until my head and heart started pounding. This was a sign that my Fear Sensor was telling me that an enemy was nearby. I started looking around the street that Tatl and I were on. I ignored the crowds, and used my Hylian magic to let me hear my enemy.

"Yuni, what's wrong?" Tatl asked.

"Shh! There's evil nearby." My heart was racing. "It's getting closer!"

"Arrrrrrgh!"

I looked up, and something was falling off the building. Tatl and I got out of the way. When the enemy... well, she landed on the ground, she shattered the concrete on the sidewalk. People started to run away screaming.

"Oh my gosh!" Tatl screamed. She hid herself behind me.

I glared at the girl. "What's the big idea, trying to hit someone?"

She almost looked like a robot. The girl had green shades, long pink hair that reached the ground, and some metal parts.

"I have found you at last, Songstress..." she said.

"Who are you?" I demanded.

"I am Rinon. I was hired to kill you."

My eyes widened. "What! By who?"

She laughed evilly. "My master will be pleased that I had killed you!"

I summonned out my Microphone Blade of Time, one of Hyrule's sacred weapon that Link and Zelda gave me. "Bring it on!"

She pulled out two daggers. "Let the battle begin!"

I ran to her with my weapon ready to strike. She did an attack, and I did a back cartwheel to avoid her combo attack. I decided to use a jump attack which Link taught me how to do while Tatl stayed back. I almost got her until she striked me down with a kick. I flew three feet from Rinon.

"What now?" I asked myself.

"Ha! You're no match for me, Songstress Nikki!"

I growled. "We'll see about that!" I breathed in, and let out a loud Siren Scream.

She flew backwards and landed on her feet. "It is useless!"

I summonned a pink and black, magic ball in front of my weapon. "Get ready for Pain!" I released the ball towards her.

"KYA!" Rinon bounced Pain back at me.

I gasped, and it almost hit me. It didn't stop me from falling down. Tatl flew down towards me. She helped get up from the fall. I was nearly exhausted.

"She knows every single of your weaknesses, Yuni?

"Pant... pant... Tatl, can you scan her for weak points?"

"I'm on it!" she said.

Tatl flew fast around Rinon, then came back at me. "She's got high accuracy, defense, and evasion, but she has low magic and magic defense. Her weak point is her hair."

Tatl's knowledge gave me an idea. "Gotcha. Thanks, Tatl."

Rinon came towards me with her daggers ready to strike. I moved out of the way, grabbed her hair, and swung her back. I sent series of Pain balls at her. Once again, she evaded my powers again.

"Give it up, will ya?" she laughed. "You will never defeat me."

Rinon came towards me with her daggers again. As she came closer, my fist started to show a green and black color. Once I punched her in the stomach, the colors went on to her. When I ran farther away from Rinon, she started to show some kind of new status effect.

"That's a new trick..." Tatl said.

"Whoa! How did I-"

"Yuni!"

I looked over at a boy with a black hat, black scarf around his neck, an oversized yellow shirt with a few gold strips on it and he had a grey shirt underneath, and he also wore brown pants.

"You okay? I heard you use a Siren Scream."

"I'm fine, Rage."

As you all know, Rage's my boyfriend. We both heard moaning.

"What is that?" Rage asked.

"She says her name is Rinon, and she's trying to kill me." I explained.

Rage summonned his Microphone Blade. "Need help taking her down?"

"Ha!" Rinon fake-laughed. "I shall heal myself now, and-" Once she used a healing potion, it only made her weaker instead.

"W-what's happened!"

"Uhhh, why didn't she heal?" Rage asked.

"Tatl!"

"I'll scan for current status effects." She flew around Rinon again, and came back to us. "Yuni, you just turned her into a zombie!"

"A what!" I asked. "She doesn't look like one-"

"Listen!" Tatl yelled. "Instead of using healing stuff to heal, it takes damage and lowers her defense."

"Alright, then!" I said. "Let's get her!"

"No, I am the strongest!" Rinon yelled.

Rage and I came towards her with our weapons, and Rinon almost made a perfect dodge. I grabbed her hair, and she fell to the ground. Rage summonned electricity mixed in with fire, and used Impulse at her. We finally defeated her. She was exhausted and just laid there on the ground.

"Oh, yeah! We got her!" Rage exclaimed with excitement.

She tried to get back up from the attack. "Ugh... how did you...?"

"We had faith in each other and in our skills." I said. I walked towards her, holding my Microphone Blade against her. "Now, who are you working for?"

Rinon shook her head. "I don't know his name, but he said he'd help me if I killed you."

"Well, you failed on that." Rage yelled. "Don't you know that what you were doing was wrong?"

Rinon glared at Rage. "Nevermind, just... finish me off! Kill me!"

My eye brow rose. "Why should I?"

"I'd rather die as a warrior than be spared by you!"

I lowered my weapon away from her. "I'm not going to kill you. If you wanna die, you may as well do it yourself. We're finished here!"

Rinon got back up. "Hmph! We will meet again, Songstress!" A dark cloud appeared over her, and she disappeared in them.

"Yuni, why didn't you kill her?" Tatl asked.

"Well," I began. "It isn't like me to kill people who don't understand things, so I wanna give her some time to think."

"But, what if she comes back to try to kill you again?" Tatl asked once again.

"You worry too much, fairy," Rage said. "If she comes back, we'll be ready."

Tatl turned red mad. "As if you would know, spikey!"

I shook my head. I tend to forget that Tatl and Rage are somewhat rivals. "Tatl, be nice."

"Yeah," Rage said playfully. "Be nice."

"Don't get me started, boy!" she yelled. "One of these days, I'll-"

I cast a Hylian spell that puts people down for a nap on her. Once she fell to the ground fast asleep, I put her in my fairy pocket. "That got her to shut up."

"Well, I... uh..." Rage began.

I smiled. "Would you like to walk me home?"

Rage smiled back. "Sure."

We both started walking down the street as soon as things were finally calmed down. Suddenly, my mind was only on Rinon's "master." Who was she working for and what did this master want from me? I shook my head rapidly.

Rage noticed me. "You okay?"

"Y-yeah," I answered. "I was just thinking about something."

"Oh, really?" he asked.

I started to notice his smirk. "Okay, what're you up to now?"

"I dunno..."

I gasped as I noticed his hands. "Rage, don't you dare-"

It was too late. He started tickling me on my sides.

"Who's tough now, huh, Songstress?" Rage laughed.

"Rage," I giggled. "Stop it!"

As soon as we got tired, his arms were wrapped around my waist as he was behind me. I was really having fun with Rage. He always does tricks and sweet stuff just to make me all happy and to keep a smile on my face. He held on to me for a few minutes, then released me. When I looked up at him, I realized how close to each other we were. His face ended up being close to mine. Just like that, his lips pressed against mine. When we pulled away, my heart and head started to pound.

"Rage, and enemy's nearby!"

We called out our Microphone Blades, and looked around. A person jumped from out of the tree nearby. It was Rinon, she was back.

"What!" I demanded. "Came back for more!"

"Sheathe your weapons," she pleaded. "I do not wish to harm you both."

"Oh?" I asked. "Why is that?"

"I came to ask you... why did you let me live?"

"I gave you time to think, and I'll let you live! Isn't that enough, or do you still wish to die?"

"I don't know anymore..."

Rage and I relaxed a little. We still didn't know if she was still armed with daggers, but we kept our Microphone Blades out for reasons.

"But, please..." she said. "I am looking for another master since my old one banished me."

"Uh... okay?" I had to think of another idea. "So, why don't you go find another one then? One that is good?"

"But, I... thought you needed an attendent?"

It would've never been nice to leave her out in the nasty streets of New York. "Well, I guess you can come home with me- Eeee!"

Rage grabbed my arm and dragged me further. "Yuni, can we talk?"

"Rage, what is the meaning of-"

He placed a hand over my mouth before I could finish my sentence. "Yuni, what if she's lying to us just to get to you?"

"Rage," I began. "I can see the innocence in her eyes. I just can't leave her out in the streets."

"Songstress?" Rinon called. "Is everything alright?"

I looked up at Rage, then walked back to Rinon. "Alright, you can come home with me. But, if I catch you stealing or trying to kill someone, you're out. Got it?"

She kneeled, and placed a hand on her chest. "Songstress, I shall do my best to serve you."

I nodded. "Alright, now let's go to my mansion."

"Oh, my God! Yuni!" Rage groaned. "Are you sure we can trust her?"

"Rage, please!" I called. "Are you still coming with us?"

He came back to me. "For your safety, I'd better."

I took his hands. "Rage, trust me. She'll be fine."

When Rage walked us to my mansion, Tatl already woke up from the spell. She freaked out for a few minutes, causing Akira and Sa-Ja questioning about Rinon. We all went inside, and I explained Akira and Sa-Ja everything that happened that day.

"Yuni," Akira sighed. "I don't like the idea that you brought Rinon here."

"But, Akira. I can change her... just give her a chance."

"Well," Sa-Ja said. "If it's what you wish, then I shall help you."

"What!" Akira yelled. "Sa-Ja!"

"Then it's settled." I walked upstairs to see how Rinon was doing in the guestroom. She was already asleep on the bed. I walked to my room to do some homework, then checked my songs to see if everything was still there. Sure almost everyone disagreed that Rinon should stay with us, but she did need help. I wondered if she would like to learn how to dance like us. I thought the next day, I would teach her everything. Then I remembered the new abililty I learned. I can give enemies the status effect of Zombie. Maybe it will bring us great use to all of us if bad guys show up. Now, most dancers say that I scare them with my Feardancer powers, but I only scare myself.


End file.
